


Xenoblade Chronicles: Rebirth

by TarynneBourret



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Amnesia, Fighting, Future Fic, Other, Rebirth, Weapons, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, Xenoblade Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarynneBourret/pseuds/TarynneBourret
Summary: Long after the fall of the Mechonis and the Bionis, all races which survived now coexist together in many different Colonies scattered across the lands. Some close, others far away from the Bionis’s remains. Meyna is one of the inhabitants of Colony 13, one of the furthest Colonies to date.However, Meyna merely wishes to travel the world and see new things that no one else has before. Still, with her overprotective brother Grithiff, it seems only to be a fleeting wish until Telethia appears, threatening to destroy the colony. Causing old memories to brim to the surface, Meyna fights off the creatures when something strange and unnatural occurs…
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

The child ran with her brother through the forest under cover of darkness as the distant screams began to recede further and further as they went.

“Wait, brother!” the little girl cried, tugging her brother to a stop. “We can’t just run and leave! What about everyone else? What about Mum and Dad? They need to come with us!”

The young youth stopped and knelt to his sister’s level. His dark green eyes and black hair contrasting against her green aqua eyes and hazel brown hair. “I know. I know we shouldn’t leave them. But they told me to take you and to flee to the furthest Colony. Deep inside, I want to stay and fight alongside them, protecting those I can. But right now, I can only protect you. And I will do so until my dying breath.”

The searching sound of a monstrous roar drew his attention back to the Colony. Though they were now deep within the forest, hidden from the cover of trees, he could still see the large towering walls of what used to be his and his sister’s home.

Followed by an orange glow coming from a raging fire that threatened to consume everything in its path. The inhabitants who lived there, along with the raging monsters that attacked those who lived there in peace.

“We need to hurry!” he said, his voice drawn tight as his expression turned with pain. He did not wish to flee, but he had no choice but to run. To run as far as they could until they were safe from this horrible disaster that fell upon them.

A cloaked man stood on the top of the wall, his eyes watching below as he silently commanded the beasts to destroy all that’s there. Eyes of the colour of ice narrowed as he turned to look out towards the forest. With a wave of his arm, he sent one of those beasts to scout the woods. No one was getting out alive. That was the monster’s sole purpose here.

The youth now carried his sister on his back. She had fallen and twisted her ankle and could not run any further. His legs burned from the constant pace that he kept, his heart drumming wildly in his chest.

“Something’s coming…” his sister whispered in his ear that sent the hairs along his body to rise, quickly he ducked in behind a nearby tree and kept low, he pressed his fingers to his lips, telling her in silence to remain quiet. Nodding in response, she covered her mouth with both of her hands and pressed herself even closer to his body.

The creature soon appeared, hovering just slightly off of the ground. The beast had no eyes to speak of, at least none that they were able to be seen, as it hovered along the ground absorbing the ether in its path.

The youth knew right away what this beast was. At first, he wasn’t sure since all that happened with his parents telling him to take his sister and flee. He wasn’t fully aware of what was happening, but now, now he knew.

The beast was a Telethia.

A monster that consumed ether energy and could destroy almost anything within a matter of minutes. From what he had heard, such monsters used to be something else, but now no longer had minds of their own and went wild.

But this one was small, close to the size of an average Homs man.

The beast was looking for them. He was sure of it.

But he knew that his sister couldn’t run, at least not in the condition that she was in at the moment. And he couldn’t fight it either, he had a sword, yes, but it wouldn’t be a match against this creature’s power.

He could only hope that it would give up and move on, which after what felt like almost an eternity, finally had and went in another direction. He took this as an opportunity and moved past the beast. Fighting now was not an option. If he could get near the next Colony and warn those who lived there as to what was going on, then perhaps their home could be saved.

But the thought of that was slim. He didn’t know how many Telethia were there or how many knew how to fight and defend themselves. He had his father and mother to thank for that. He always looked up to and hoped deep in his heart that both his father and mother would survive and join them. Yet, a tiny part knew that it wouldn’t happen. They would do all that they could to protect the Colony for as long as they were able.

A sob choked him as he bit the inside of his lip to repress his urge to cry. However, he was not the only one. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his sister silently sobbing, her tiny hands digging into his shirt and flesh. His sadness washed away as regret and sorrow took root inside his heart.

“We’ll go back,” he told her softly. “One day, we’ll return to Colony 4, I promise Meyna.”

His sister looked at him with a tear-filled gaze. “You think so?”

He smiled even though he didn’t honestly know. “I do. We will go back one day and bring back our home.”

“Grithiff…” she leaned into his back once more and wrapped her small arms around his neck. “You’ll be strong than right?”

“I will.”

“And the same for me, right? I can fight alongside you?”

Again he smiled. “One day, you will, but we must keep going.” When his sister nodded once more, he felt his strength reaching a new height, he didn’t know what held in store for them, but if he could keep her safe, then nothing else mattered to him.

Not even his own life.

Moving faster, he kept his guard up, straining his ears for any sound that might be heading towards them. Several times, he saw the Telethia but made his way past them in silence. It surprised him just how many there were in the forest. He began to wonder if they were looking for them. But when he felt the grip of his sister’s hands, he knew that they were. Though she was young, she could almost sense what a creature’s intent was on another being. It was something that he never took as a joke.

The night grew darker. Still, the light of the moon shining brightly, casting shadows from trees in every direction, making it easier to avoid the beasts that searched for them.

Slowly the numbers of them decreased, fewer and fewer of them could be seen. He thought that maybe they were in the clear now, that they could reach Colony 5 with minimal to no trouble, sadly that was not the case.

The air around them rushed forth, causing the boy to be knocked off his feet; quickly, he turned his body to fall on his front so his weight would not crush his sister. And as he raised his head, he was soon met with the horror of something he knew that not even his father could defeat.

A Telethia Donnis.

A beast that was far larger than the small Telethia. Five times the size of him and immense power that could destroy anything with one attack of ether.

Blood drained from the boy’s face. He could neither move nor speak as he looked onwards at the massive creature. However, that soon changed when he felt his sister remove herself from his back and limp several feet to stand before it.

“I am not afraid of you,” she said clearly, sounding much angrier than afraid. “If you think you can scare me, then you’re wrong. I don’t care how strong you are. I know you’re after me. But I will say this now; you do anything to my brother, then you _will_ regret it.”

The Telethia Donnis growled low in its chest as a dark purple light began to form around itself, the grass underneath dying and withering away to an ash-like state.

Grithiff knew what the beast was going to do. It was charging up for an ether attack; quickly, he ran towards his sister, pulled her into his arms and made himself out as a human shield bracing himself for impact as a sudden white light engulfed them all.

The cloaked man shielded his eyes as he witnessed the blast from where he stood; the shockwave of that light was so immense that it knocked back the Telethia that was in his command. He grounded his teeth in anger, knowing full well what that light meant.

This wouldn’t end, not any time soon.


	2. Chapter 01

Several Years Later

“Meyna! Meyna where are you?” a young boy called.

“Come on out! This isn’t fun anymore!”

Meyna poked her head out from her hiding place from atop a small cliff and looked down at the two Homs boys and one girl looking for her. Her shoulder-length hazel brown hair fell over her shoulder slightly as she watched them. They always challenged her to a game of hide and seek, always claiming that they would find her and win. Sadly for the three kids, it has yet to happen. Going on her knees, she cupped her mouth and called out. “Look, you found me!”

The three children looked up in surprise before one placed his hands on his hips and shouted. “Hey, that’s not fair! You said you weren’t going to hide in high places this time!”

“I’m not, there’s a path that leads up here, and I didn’t climb the rock, only walked up the path.” As she explained, the girl went over and up the path before tackling Meyna.

“I got you! I got you!”

She laughed as she piggybacked the girl and spun around. “That you did, good job.” She stopped when a stern voice called out to her.

“Meyna, what are you doing up there?”

Looking down the cliff with the girl, she saw a Machina woman looking up at them with disapproving violet eyes. “You know how your brother feels about when you decided to climb cliffs; it’s too dangerous, let alone with Homs children.”

“But I didn’t climb it, and there’s a path.” She looked to the girl on her back. “Isn’t that right?”

The girl nodded. “It is. I went up the path to catch her.”

Linada seemed to relax a bit from hearing this. “That’s all fine and good, but you still need to come down. I have some things I need you to do for me, Meyna.”

“Okay,” she looked at the girl once more. “Ready for me to run down the path?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, ready… set… go!” Meyna took off at fast speeds as the girl on her back squealed with joyous laughter as Linada shook her head at the childish antics. When reaching the bottom, Meyna set the girl down and spoke to the three of them. “Next time when we play, you lot better come up with more rules; otherwise, I may just find a way around them.”

“You can bet on that!” said one of the boys as Linada approached them.

“Alright, that’s enough. You three return to the Colony. Hurry along now.”

Meyna and Linada stayed behind as the three children ran off back towards the Colony. She glanced at the Machina woman. Slightly similar to that of the Homs, the Machia wore robotic-like armour and had vastly different hair colours. Linada’s was blue, which she always seemed to keep up in too large buns. Thanks to that of the Machina and High Entia with such advanced technology that Homs could rebuild new Colonies.

Looking in the distance to Colony 13, Meyna could almost faintly see the fallen remains of the Bionis.

“Something on your mind?” Linada asked.

“The Bionis, do you think that it might be safe to go there someday?”

Linada sighed. “Meyna, we’ve been over it before. There are so many Telethia and Skyrays that it’s still far too dangerous to set foot on the remains. Perhaps one day but not now, many Homs Machina and even a few High Entia tried to remove the Telethia, but they were overpowered. We may have advanced in technology in the last few hundred years, but it’s still not enough.”

“But the Telethia still wander here,” Meyna said. “I know it’s not often, but I’ve seen some small ones. And with what happened to Colony 4.”

Linada placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Come, let’s return to the Colony.”

Meyna let out a small sigh, Linada wasn’t avoiding her question but telling her that now was not the time to speak of it. “Alright.”

* * *

Colony 13 was the third-largest Colony to exist. The second was Colony 9, the third and the one which was the largest out of them all was Colony 6, where the heroes began a new life after defeating the creator of the Bionis that intended to destroy all life that inhabited the Bionis and the world itself. A few times, Meyna wished to go there when she was younger, but her brother always stopped her, fearing that she would instead head to Colony 4.

She could understand her brother’s reasoning, but sometimes he was just far too overprotective for her liking.

As the two walked, several Homs, Machina, Nopon and a few High Entia that lived there greeted Linada, calling her Grand Healer and the like. Since Linada was probably one of the oldest of the Machina, at least that lived in Colony 13, initially she was in Colony 6 but moved as each Colony progressed and aided in whatever way she could. Meyna and her brother lived with her since they had no parents to speak of; dying when she was a mere child, so to Meyna Linada was like a second mother to her.

Though Meyna and her brother had their own home, they were still close to Linada and lived in the same sector by the health unit she maintained.

Entering Linada’s home, Meyna was welcomed to numerous bookshelves and charts of Homs, High Entia, Nopon and Machina anatomy. Multiple other graphs and charts that Meyna could only slightly understand, she paused when she saw sketch work of what used to be the Mechonis and the Bionis. The Mechonis looked dark and ominous. In contrast, the Bionis, on the other hand, looked light and almost angelic. However, she knew it wasn’t the case.

Growing up in Colony 13, she learned the history of both titans and the wars between the two and those who worked together to gain peace.

“What were you and those children doing outside of the Colony?” Linada’s voice drew her away from looking at the drawing.

“Hmmm? Sorry, Linada, what did you say?”

Linada shook her head. “You space off more than you should Meyna, you can’t be leaving the Colony as you did. It’s dangerous with all sorts of monsters.”

“I was only just a few feet away.”

“A hundred feet.”

“Okay fine, a hundred feet. But those kids didn’t want to play in the Colony. It’s not like I could say no to them. Besides, as you’ve said, there haven’t been any sightings of any Telethia in years, and if there was, I could handle myself. I know how to fight and have even taken care of some monsters for errands with Reina. It’s not like I’m going just suddenly vanish.”

“I know, but I still worry, and so does your brother. If anything happened to you, I’m not sure what Grithiff would do.”

“He has his own issues to worry about other than what I’m doing.” She said softly, then changed the subject. “Anyway, what was it that you needed me to do?”

“Ah, right. I need you to take some materials to the Health Clinic.” Linada went over to a table and gathered up what would be needed.

“Anything else?”

Linada handed her the materials and a small basket. “Could you take this to your brother? He’s been so busy with the military unite that I’m sure he hasn’t eaten anything in a long while.”

Meyna was about to say something when Linada rested her hands on the girl’s shoulders and looked at her with a loving smile and yet sad eyes.

“I know what you’re about to say, that I don’t need to worry about you or your brother. But you’ve been with me for so long that I can’t help but worry. I know Grithiff worries for your safety since the fall of Colony 4, but I worry for the both of you as if you were my children.”

Meyna laughed slightly. “Actually, Linada, I was going to say thank you and that I’m sure my brother would be over the moon as the food you made for him.” Stepping back, Meyna headed to the door. “Okay, I’ll go take this to Githiff; hopefully, he’s not staving.”

“When you get back later this evening, I want you to stop by the Clinic.”

She stopped to look at her. “But I’m feeling fine.”

Linada shook her head. “It doesn’t matter; I still want to make sure that everything is fine. You’re still growing after all.”

Meyna’s expression turned with slight worry. “Do I have to get the needle again? I hate that thing.”

“If everything is normal, then you won’t need it.”

She made a sound of discomfort and rubbed the back of her neck. “I hope so.” She said before leaving shortly after. Walking through the streets, she gave greetings to a number of the inhabitants and paused by a few local shopkeepers to see what was new and continued to the military district of the Colony.

* * *

Halfway in the Military district, she saw several people training on straw dummies, one of which she recognized, a young woman the same age as her using a spear-lance and shield for both offence and defence against another trainee.

“Oh come on, you can do better than that, can’t you?” said the woman as she shrugged her shield on one shoulder and shortened her spear-lance and attached it to her belt. “You guys are supposed to be the defence force, and you can’t even manage one lousy fight.” she turned to look at the chief in charge. “Hey, I’m going to call it a day since no one else will be willing to fight against me.”

“Fine, go on ahead.” The man then turned to look at those the woman had beaten and began to shout at them in the horrible fighting they had portrayed. “You all expect that a battle is going to be any easier? Look at her, took you lot and barely broke a sweat. Why I bet she and Grithiff could take on a whole army, but you? Ha! Not even close, get yourselves up and run two hundred laps around the district this instant!”

The woman then paused and saw Meyna watching, and a big smile came to her face. “Meyna, how’s my greatest friend in the world doing?” she said while wrapping an arm over her shoulders and eyeing the basket of food.

“Are you only saying that because I have food?”

“Partly,” she began to reach for it, only to have Meyna pull away.

“Sorry to say this isn’t for you. It’s for Grithiff,” she then smiled and asked. “Want to come with me, Rei?”

“Sure, have nothing else to do now since the chief is laying into the other trainees.” When Rei said that, the two of them witnessed the man in question decking one of the poor trainees in the head and caused him to collapse. “See what I mean?”

“Ouch…” she cringed. “That is definitely going to hurt.”

“Let’s just be happy it’s not us. So you’re looking for your brother, right? Last I saw him. He was with some workers going to maintain the wall and update the artillery.”

Rei and Meyna had been friends for several years, they met not long after Meyna, and her brother first came to Colony 13. She was taller than Meyna by nearly a foot and had a much more athletic build with tanned skin and reddish-brown hair, almost in a pixie cut style that flared out slightly like a lion’s mane that she kept a headband on and brown eyes. Even their clothes' styles were different, while Meyna wore a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt with a leather brown corset vest a white shorts, black leggings and dark brown lace-up boots.

While Rei wore something similar in the Defence Force style but with lighter colours of white, green and red that brought contrast to her tanned skin.

Rei could be rather hotheaded at times, but not without reason. She was very protective of those she cared about and didn’t like anyone picking on someone who wasn’t as strong as them. When they first met, Meyna was always being picked on by the local children because she didn’t have a mother or a father, Grithiff was working at the Military district, and Linada had the clinic. She was left to deal with it on her own. That was until Rei showed up and chased them away with a big stick. Ever since then, they had become very close friends.

It didn’t take the two long until they finally found Meyna’s brother, who was currently talking to a few workers about what to do next.

“Grithiff!” Meyna called out to get his attention when he turned to see his sister waving at him; he spoke to the men about being right back then headed over to them. Her brother was at least nine years older than her, and over the years of living in Colony 13, he kept his word at becoming stronger. He was not only taller but had more lean muscle on him. His black hair, which had grown out over time, was tied back in a ponytail as his green eyes softened whenever he looked at his sister.

“Meyna, and Rei, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Smiling, Meyna held up the basket of food to him. “Linada asked me to bring this to you. She thought you might be starving from all the work you’ve been doing.”

“Really? That’s nice of her to do that.” he paused then added. “Do you want to join me then? The both of you? I should be going on my break soon.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to.” Meyna said. “Besides, Linada also asked me to drop some things off at the Clinic.”

Rei placed her hands on Meyna’s shoulders and shook her slightly in a playful manner. “Oh, come on, Meyna, it won’t be that long, plus you get a free meal out of it too.”

“I think you’re saying that just because you’re hungry.”

“Ha-ha.” She laughed with slight sacrum. “So what if I am? It’s the truth, you know. You’re brother’s so busy all the time it’s like you both never spend time together.”

Rei had a point. As of late, Grithiff had been working so much too near exhaustion that they didn’t get much of a chance to talk.

“I suppose I can for a bit, but after, I need to head to the Clinic.”

Grithiff’s smile broadened. “That’s good. I’ll go tell the others I’ll be having a break, and then we can all eat.”

While eating underneath a large tree, Meyna rubbed her throat as a sudden feeling of irritation started before her brother handed her a cup of water for her to drink.

“Have you been drinking more recently?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I know I should, but I haven’t felt the need for it.”

“Meyna, you know you have to. Even Linada has pressed the issue if you don’t have enough water to drink.”

She sighed and took the drink. “I know, it’s just bothersome. I know we all need water. Even the Machina, but…” she shook her head again. “No, never mind, it’s nothing.” standing up, she dusted herself off and packed up what remained while Rei continued to eat a sandwich. “I should probably head over to the Clinic now.”

“Alright then,” Grithiff leaned in close and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see you later this evening then.”

“Okay, don’t push yourself too hard.”

With a wave of goodbye, her brother went back to his work, while Rei remained with her and walked on back through the shop district.

“Say,” she spoke with some sandwich in her mouth. “When you’re done at the Clinic, want to head into Ragna forest and help me with gathering some supplies? Chief asked me to go before you showed up, and I thought you’d like to come with.”

“You sure that’s alright?”

Rei nodded and gulped down the rest of the sandwich before speaking again. “Yeah, and afterword’s we could get some sparing in with the monsters, nothing like removing stress then vanquishing a few beasties.”

“Yeah, nothing says homicidal nutcase like killing a bunch of things,” Meyna said with an abundance of sarcasm.

“Hey, don’t knock it; it gives you the chance to practice secretly. I’ve noticed those duel-swords you always carry with you. I also know your brother isn’t too keen on you fighting.”

Meyna shook her head. “He’s just overprotective, but he knows that at least with these, I can still handle against some monsters on my own… well, at least that’s what I hope he thinks.”

“Dwell on that later, Meyna. As of now, it’ll just be you, me, and a couple of beasts whose butts we can go kick!”

She laughed at her friend’s remark. “Alright, fine, but if my brother finds out, he won’t be too happy about it.”

“Ah, he’ll get over it; you’re not a kid anymore after all.”

She laughed again, only to suddenly stop when walking past a mirror by one of the shopkeepers. For the briefest of moments, Meyna thought she saw something different in the mirror. She looked back with a frown but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She only saw herself.

“Something up?” Rei asked when seeing her friend’s expression.

Meyna shook her head. “No, it’s nothing. Come on, let’s go get this done and whack a few heads together.”

Rei laughed. “That’s the spirit!”

Even though Meyna had said that she couldn’t help but feel like what she saw was not right in the mirror. She didn’t know why, but it was like whoever it was, it wasn’t her.

_I must have imagined it._ Meyna thought. _Nothing to worry about, though at least I hope so. I have no idea what Linada would do if she thought I was seeing things._

“Hey, come on!” Rei called out. “You got rocks for feet or what?”

“Coming!” Meyna ran after her friend and chose at that moment to push whatever she saw to the furthest part of her mind. Now, she had a good life, no Telethia attacking them or blackouts like from when she was young. She would live her life to the fullest, and if it meant going against her brother’s words from time to time, she was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we see not only our main character Meyna but also her older brother Grithiff and best friend Rei. I wish I could post images of what they look like since in the past I commissioned an artist to draw them but sadly it's not working. Maybe in the future, if I get it to work then I can do it. All in all, I hope you guys like this first chapter!


End file.
